Way Up High or Down Low
by BreakTheWalls
Summary: When the Phenomenal one doesn't get moved to RAW; The Queen comes up with a plan. Takes place during and after RAW 04/10/17 and Smackdown 04/11/17.


**A/N** : _Two of my favorites! Ever since Charlotte put up a picture of her and AJ on instagram, I've been inspired. Also, listening to "Wherever You Will Go" by the Calling inspired me too. The title of this oneshot is actually a lyric from the song._

 _I haven't been inspired to write in awhile, so I am blessed to have been inspired to write this oneshot. I hope everyone enjoy this little piece._

* * *

 **Way Up High or Down Low**

* * *

Blue eyes stared at the television screen as he sat in Charlotte's locker room for Monday night Raw. He couldn't help but be concerned when Nia Jax botched not once, but twice. She messed up a shoulder breaker that caused Charlotte to land on her head, making her look like she was legitmately KO'd for a few seconds. Then, a beautiful moonsault was executed by Charlotte, only for Nia to not catch her like she was supposed to.

The Phenomenal one knew the match was supposed to go on longer than this. But, obviously Charlotte was in no condition to compete longer than orignally intended. Who knew was kind of injuries she could have sustained?

AJ knew his significant other would be pissed, but being one of the most professional people he knew; Charlotte was going to act like it was no big deal.

He knew she would be okay, but he still felt this nauseous feeling in his stomach. So, he found himself heading to the trainer's room. He needed to know about Charlotte's condition himself.

Passing co-workers in the hallway, he merely nodded his head as he walked by. He was usually more polite and social, but he had his mind full with Charlotte and her well-being. His blue eyes found the sign of his destination.

He knocked on the door ever so calmly. Hearing "come in," he proceeded to walk inside. There was no sign of the doctor in the room at the moment. And then there she was, his heart breaking at the sight of her pained figure sitting on the exam bed.

Silence filling the air, he made his way over to her. She scooted over, leaving room for him to take a seat next to her. Taking the invitation, he hopped up on the exam bed next to her.

* * *

After a few minutes of silence, AJ was the one to speak first. "How are you holding up, dear?" Patting her knee, in a friendly way as he asked. Of course, he was going to address the elephant in the room.

"My neck hurts." That much was obvious as she was holding an icepack to her neck. "The rest of my body hurts too, but my neck hurts the worst." Charlotte adjusted the icepack on her neck before continuing, "That shoulder breaker botch hurt a hell of a lot worse than that moonsault catch botch."

Blue jean clad legs rubbed against poreclain bare legs. This was a method he used to calm her down when she started feeling bad. "Are you mad at Nia at all for botching?"

The Queen sighed, "not really. I think I am more frustrated with the fact that this match looked like a squash match. For the longest time, I was made to look like a dominant force in the women's division, and now all because of some errors made in the match, Nia looks unstoppable now because they didn't want to risk me continuing the match."

"Babe, it's okay," The former WWE champion assured her. He started intimately rubbing her thigh. "Sure, they have Nia in the spotlight right now, but you are Charlotte Flair. You are the one of the best women in WWE history. You have been the backbone of the RAW women's division. No one can change that."

The blonde laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better." She then took a minute to look up and stare at his gorgeous face. Stroking his cheek, she stated, "you know, it makes this night totally not shit knowing that you are going to be drafted here with me."

Interrupting the moment the two were having, the doctor walked back into the trainer's room. He removed the icepack from Charlotte's neck. "Alright, Charlotte, you're good to go. Just make sure you take some tylenol or ibuprofen tonight before you to sleep to help you with the pain."

"Thanks, doc," Charlotte said.

AJ hopped off the exam bed first. Being the gentleman that he was, he handed his hand out to Charlotte who accepted it and then hopped off the bed too. The Phenomenal one opened the door, letting Charlotte walk out first. He then followed her to her dressing room.

* * *

It was 11:05 and the show had ended. Charlotte was fuming when AJ was not being brought over to RAW. She was certain that Anderson and Gallows, AJ's best buddies, were going to be royaly pissed knowing the Club wasn't going to be reuniting. Most importantly, she knew AJ was also going to be upset too, especially knowing that the head authorities didn't tell him they were changing their mind.

He wasn't in the locker room with her at the moment because he was hanging with Gallows and Anderson in their locker room. But, he would be back in a few minutes because they were riding together back to the motel room.

Speaking of the devil, there came AJ walking through the doors of her locker room. Even though he was trying to mask his frustrations, Charlotte could tell that there was some frustration built up on the inside. "I'm sorry," Charlotte stated. She walked over to him and hugged him.

AJ wrapped his arms around Charotte's waist. Already knowing what she was apologizing for, he responded with, "it's okay. It's not your fault."

He released their hug and walked over the leather couch in Charlotte's locker room, taking a seat. Charlotte followed and sat down on the couch next to him. "I guess tonight has not been a good night for us." He let out a humorless laugh. "First, you get hurt, and second, we find out that I am not going to be drafted here on RAW with you, Gallows, and Anderson."

Charlotte didn't know what else to say. She just sat there on the couch and studied AJ as he grabbed their bags. "I'll be back, I'm just going to go put our stuff in the car." Charlotte nodded her head in response to what he just said.

She knew what she needed to do. Taking her phone out of the back pocket of her jeans, she looked for the person in her contacts she needed and put the phone up to her ear. "Hello? Stephanie, this is Charlotte..."

* * *

The Phenomenal one was in the gorilla area, waiting for his cue to go out there after Sami Zayn. He breezed through his phone really fast before heading out there to an excited crowd. Still, no messages from Charlotte. It was starting to worry him that he hadn't heard from Charlotte since he left their motel room this morning to get on the road.

He approached Becky Lynch earlier in the evening to see if she had heard from Charlotte. Becky gave him a sheepish smile and replied with, "maybe she's too busy to talk to us. But, I'll let you know if I hear from her," before running off.

Since Charlotte and Becky were best friends and Becky hadn't heard from her, then maybe she really was too busy to talk to anybody. But, a part of him couldn't help but be worried.

Sliding his phone back into his pocket, he went out there in front of thousands of people to do his segment with Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, and Baron Corbin. He made a mental note to call Gallows and Anderson after the show to see if they had seen Charlotte at all today.

* * *

Gearing up for his match, AJ decided to watch the state of the Smackdown live women's division segment. He already knew that Sasha Banks was going to be heading that way because he heard the rumors for weeks. He simply rolled his eyes at the thought.

But, it was the television that caught his attention as Shane went into his introduction onto the new woman heading the Smackdown. "She's a second generation...superstar. Her father is one of the greatest of all time! He is also a WWE Hall of Famer. And, she is an amazing athlete in her own right..."

As soon as AJ heard Shane McMahon introduced Tamina, his blood started to boil in his veins. Even though Tamina was indeed a second generation superstar and her father was WWE hall of famer, Jimmy 'Superfly' Snuka, Tamina was no Charlotte Flair. It was obvious the WWE Universe thought it was going to be Charlotte introduced as well.

He also wondered why Sasha Banks hadn't been introduced yet either if she was supposed to be apart of the Smackdown live roster.

On another note, he was smiling to himself when the WWE universe started chanting, "We Want Charlotte... We want Charlotte... We want Charlotte." His girl was certainly popular to the WWE universe, so he couldn't help but feel his heart swell up with pride when they chanted her name.

Shane then stepped back into the ring. Now it would be time for him to introduce Sasha Banks. The Phenomenal one rolled his eyes at the thought.

"I'm guessing by the sound of it, you guys were thinking I was going to say someone else," Shane started again. "Perhaps, the greatest acquistion of the Superstar shakeup, and the newest member of Smackdown live women's division, I give to you...Charlotte!"

Just like the crowd acted when her name was called, AJ got up from his spot on the couch in his locker room and cheered. Her music started playing and there she was, long blonde locks flowing down, makeup flawlessly applied on her face, her peacock attire from Wrestlemania attached to her flawless body. There was Charlotte Flair in the flesh.

It made sense now why Charlotte hadn't talked to him all day. She wanted her appearance on Smackdown live to be a surprise. He wasn't sure how she managed to get on the show, but he would ask her when he saw her.

The Phenomenal one raced out of his locker room and headed to the gorilla so he could see the Queen.

* * *

Charlotte saw AJ waiting in the gorilla and immediately ran up to him and wrapped her legs around him. He spun her around and then pressed a huge peck on her lips. Charlotte removed herself from AJ and smiled the most beautiful of smiles at him.

"Babe..." AJ started, still shocked to see his girl standing right there in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Charlotte asked, amusement in her voice. "I am now apart of Smackdown live. Duh!" She gently shoved AJ with her right hand.

"I know that!" He answered. "But, how did you end up here? I thought Sasha was coming to Smackdown and not you?"

Charlotte grabbed AJ's hand and lead him to nearest table in the catering area. She was ready to explain herself to him. "Last night, whenever you went to put our bags in the car, I called Stephanie and talked to her. I asked if I could come to Smackdown live and let Sasha stay on RAW. At first she was hesistant to let that happen, but I reminded her on how big a Sasha and Bayley feud would be for the RAW womens division. I also told her that I hardly ever asked for favors, so they could do this one favor for me and let me come to Smackdown."

"I love you," AJ confessed. "I am so happy that you're here. You're amazing."

Charlotte's ears and heart started thumping really fast. AJ had never said those threes words to her before. "You love me?"

"Well, yeah. I've been wanting to say it for awhile, but I didn't know how to say it or where to say it, but-"

Charlotte interrupted AJ by grabbing his face and kissing him. "I love you too."

* * *

Becky, Charlotte, and AJ all decided to go out to eat after the show by celebrating by Charlotte being traded to Smackdown live and for AJ winning his triple threat match against Baron and Sami. The three were seated a round table with Charlotte sitting in the middle of her best friend and boyfriend.

The new number one contender for the US champion watched in amusement as Becky and Charlotte were doing different stories on Charlotte's instagram. Charlotte didn't really know how to use the instagram stories, so Becky was showing her how to use that feature. Even though she would never admit it, AJ was certain that Charlotte was happier being back on the same show as her best friend.

There were times where Charlotte and AJ were at the house or they would facetime and Charlotte would talk about how much it sucked not having Becky in the same locker room as her. But now the Mae Young to Charlotte's Fabulous Moolah were now reunited together. AJ would be okay to accept the fact that Charlotte would probably hang out more with Becky more than him.

After all, he was the one who had Charlotte in his bed with him at the end of the night, showing her the ways he was indeed Phenomenal.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he felt Charlotte's hand softly gripped on his arm. "Everything okay, hon?" There was a concerned tone in her voice.

AJ smiled back. He pecked Charlotte on the cheek. "Of course. Everything is Phenomenal." There was defintely supposed to be pun intended.

"Styles, I am the punny one. Don't make me put you in the dis-arm-him right here in front of everyone," Becky stated. She was joking even though she was trying to come off serious. Her serious facial expression caused the three of them to laugh in unison.

Charlotte once again took her phone and put her camera on her and AJ. AJ was doing the 'too sweet' sign and Charlotte was leaning into him, a tight lipped smile on her face. She saved the picture and put it on instagram with the party hat emoji as her caption, along with tagging AJ in the photo.

This was the first picture of them together ever on instagram.

* * *

 **A/N:** _What did you think? I hoped you all enjoyed it._ _Thanks for reading. Please review, follow, or favorite; that would mean a lot to me._


End file.
